Zexalicious
by Dark Moon Guardian
Summary: I thought you would already know what it is. And you guessed right! A song parody on Fergie's "Fergalicious". Remastered and humorfied by yours truly.


Okay, okay. I know that this isn't my best song parody, but this is the best thing I came up with while this idea was still fresh in my mind. So I hope for you to enjoy and while you're at it, look over my other song parodies—that is my only request.

Just a little sidebar, trios and un are French for three and one.

trios is three

un is one

--

Four, trois, two, un!

**Marluxia**

Listen up y'all, 'cause this is it

The gist of this song is in-diff-rent

* * *

**Zexion**

Zexalicious definition: drop-dead gorgeous emo

They jealous of me, so they get their vocab from my book

If you can see me, don't get near me

And believe it, not conceited

I got reasons not to greet 'em

Feelings come and go like lesions

* * *

**bridge**

Zexalicious (so indifferent)

But I'll give you hints to this

Still not half-way suspicious?

Don't let me tell my wishes

I cut my wrists (oooouch!)

That puts people in fear, fear

And they'll be clearing out the way

Not just counting from this day

* * *

**chorus**

I'm called indifferent (the thought, thought)

I'm called indifferent (mad 'cause I'm what you're not, not)

I'm called indifferent (they want what I've been taught, taught)

I'm Zexalicious (c-c-c-c-c-crazy, crazy)

* * *

**Zexion**

Zexalicious def--…Zexalicious def--…Zexalicious def--…

Zexalicious definition: wild like wild foxes

They always claim they know me

Comin' to me, call me Roxas (hey…Roxas)

I'm the "Z" to the E-X-I, the "O", the "N"

And not like other men, because I'm worth 100 tens

* * *

**bridge**

I'm Zexalicious (so indifferent)

My hair can that flip thing

I'll be down in my lab testing out experiments

He's my witness

And like I said, don't get near

But you'll be clearing out the way

Not just counting from this day (four, trios, two, un)

* * *

**chorus**

I'm called indifferent (the thought, thought)

I'm called indifferent (mad 'cause I'm what you're not, not)

I'm called indifferent (they want what I've been taught, taught)

I'm Zexalicious (h-h-h-h-hold up, check it out)

* * *

**vamp**

Lazy, lazy, lazy

If you want to be me

Have to wait some time

Maybe then you'll get the chance

Don't get hasty, hasty

Can't be lazy, lazy

Don't be hasty, hasty

Can't be lazy, lazy

* * *

**Marluxia**

"G", to the "A", to the Y-E-M-O, boy you emo

"G", to the "A", to the Y-E-M-O, boy you emo

"A", to the "P", to the A-T-H-E-T-I-C

To the "A, to the "P", to the--to the--to the, hit it Zexy!

* * *

**Zexion**

Everytime I'm sittin' down, people gather 'round

Always talking from the side to side, staring down my uh…

I'm don't want attention 'cause I don't wanna get none

Feeble little people, y'all just gotta calm down

Not tryin' to come off, like I told you, not conceited

Did I mention to repeat that the darkness always needs it?

But I'm tryin' to tell, never stepped a foot in five star hotels

* * *

**bridge**

'Cause they say he (so indifferent)

But I'll give you hints to this

Still not half-way suspicious?

Don't let me tell my wishes

I cut my wrists (oooouch!)

That puts people in fear, fear

And they'll be clearing out the way

Not just counting from this day (day, day, day)

Four, trois, two, un!

* * *

**album version**

My hair can that flip thing

I'll be down in my lab testing out experiments

He's my witness

And like I said, don't get near

But you'll be clearing out the way

Not just counting from this day (four, trios, two, un)

* * *

**chorus**

So indifferent (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So indifferent (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So indifferent (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Zexalicious (c-c-c-c-c-crazy, crazy)

It's so indifferent (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So indifferent (aye, aye, aye, aye)

So indifferent (aye, aye, aye, aye)

I'm Zexalicious, c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c (aye, aye, aye, aye)

* * *

**album version**

"G", to the "A", to the Y-E-M-O, boy you emo

"G", to the "A", to the Y-E-M-O, boy you emo

"G", to the "A", to the Y-E-M-O, boy you emo

"G", to the "A", to the Y-E-M-O, boy you emo

"G", to the "A", to the (four, trios, two, un!)

To the "A", to the "P", to the A-T-H-E-T-I-C

To the "A", to the "P", to the A-T-H-E-T-I-C

To the "A", to the "P", to the A-T-H-E-T-I-C

To the "A", to the "P", to the (four, trios, two, un!)

"G", to the "A", to the Y-E-M-O, boy you emo

"G", to the "A", to the Y-E-M-O, boy you emo

"G", to the "A", to the Y-E-M-O, boy you emo

"G", to the "A", to the Y-E-M-O, boy you emo

"G", to the "A", to the (four, trios, two, un!)

To the "A", to the "P", to the A-T-H-E-T-I-C

To the "A", to the "P", to the A-T-H-E-T-I-C

To the "A", to the "P", to the A-T-H-E-T-I-C

To the "A", to the "P", to the…


End file.
